


Who's got a crush?

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Rejection, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), nino is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: “This is it, Nino, I’m finally going to ask her out,” Adrien says with a finality Nino had heard the last six times Adrien had said that.Marinette walks past, talking to Alya when she stumbles, and Adrien nearly sprints to catch her.Alya catches her first.
Series: August Miraculous AUs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Who's got a crush?

**Author's Note:**

> if people like this au maybe I'll make this a multi-chapter fic... if not, well then.

“This is it, Nino, I’m finally going to ask her out,” Adrien says with a finality Nino had heard the last six times Adrien had said that. 

Marinette walks past, talking to Alya when she stumbles, and Adrien nearly sprints to catch her. 

Alya catches her first. 

Adrien does the awkward shuffle back to Nino. 

“Bro, I’m dying of secondhand embarrassment. Ask her out and save me the suffering.” 

Adrien sags.

“Have you seen her? She’s so beautiful and strong and such a great leader. How can I compare?” says the model, award-winning fencer, and pianist. 

Nino internally groans. 

“Just… just ask her out, man,” Nino responds tiredly. 

Apparently, even Red Bull infused coffee wasn’t enough for Adrien’s antics. 

Adrien drops to one of the nearby benches. He puts his head in his hands. 

“Here, let me just take a picture of you moping and send it to your photographer real quick,” Nino says sarcastically.“ I can see the headline: ‘ Model Adrien Agreste Lovesick and in Pain- Who Is the Mysterious Girl?’” 

Adrien momentarily pulls his head out of his hands to glare at him. 

“Stop it, I’m having an existential crisis.” 

“Well, hurry it up, we’ll be late for class. You can mope in the classroom, too.” 

Adrien stands up in a rather depressed manner and trudges up the stairs with Nino. 

During class, Madame Bustier lets them choose a group to work with. 

Obviously, Adrien turns into a mess at the prospect of having Marinette in his group. 

“Do you guys wanna meet in the library after school?” Marinette asks. “We can meet at four after the Art Club finishes.” 

“Yeah, that works for me,” Nino responds, grinning. “I’ve been meaning to work on a new track anyways, so I can do that while I wait for you.” 

Alya nods. “I can meet with you guys but my mom’s making me babysit my little sisters so I’ll have to leave at like, 4:30.” 

Adrien nods, too. “I have to go to my Mandarin lesson at five, so I might leave a little early, but I’m free, other than that.” 

Marinette smiles. “Great! Then it’s settled, we’ll meet there at four.” 

After Marinette and Alya turn back to there seats, Adrien leans over to Nino. 

“I’ll ask her out when we have to leave,” he says, and Nino can’t help but internally roll his eyes. 

“Sure, bro. Whatever you say.” 

***

“Marinette, I have to go.” Alya heads out of the library after she gets a call from her mom. 

Marinette nods dismissively. “Just make sure you finish your slide at home!” 

“Okay!” The trio hears before the doors slam shut. 

“Uh, what do you need me to do?” Adrien asks after a moment.

“Anything that hasn’t been done yet?” Marinette responds, somewhat joking. 

Since the two of them are clearly about to have a Moment ™, five minutes later, Nino fakes seeing a text from his producer. 

“Ah crap, guys. My producer needs me on scene today. Good luck with the project. I’ll finish my portion once I get home.” 

Marinette frowns but lets him go. “Okay.” 

Nino pats Adrien’s shoulder in a way that hopefully says ‘confess to her and please don’t make yourself look like an absolute buffoon.’ 

He texts Alya on his way out of the library, asking if she was up to having him over. After all, two sitters were better than one, right?

She responds in the affirmative, so he goes over to her place and immediately describes Adrien’s word and misery to her. 

“The idiot blushes like a tomato whoever he’s around her, why did you leave those two alone?” she exclaims. “They won’t be able to focus at all!” 

He sits up from where he had been lying down on the bed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You left our project in the hands of two people who can barely function!”

“So what you’re saying,” he begins slowly, “is that Marinette has a crush too?” 

She nods and he flops back onto the bed. 

“If they don’t get it together, then we have to stage an intervention.” 

He doesn’t argue. 

***

Alya gave Nino poison last night. Well, maybe not poison exactly, but close enough. 

He was practically vibrating because of Alya’s illegal Martiniquan coffee. He approaches Adrien with fervor. 

“So, my dude, my good bro, my homie, how did it go?” 

Adrien looks up at Nino with bloodshot eyes. 

Nino takes a step back. 

“She said no. She said that there was someone else and that she was really sorry about saying no. At least she was nice about it,” he sighs. 

Nino sits down next to him and awkwardly pats his back. 

“Um, it’s alright. Maybe if you just be really nice to her and show her your charming side she’ll fall for you,” he offers. 

If it’s possible, Adrien droops even more. Nino bounces his foot. 

“No, I don’t want to be that kind of guy. I guess I’ll just have to move on from her,” he says, standing up. He still has a dead look in his eyes. 

Nino doesn’t know what to say. How, exactly, does one comfort a bro who's been rejected?

“Yeah, you do that,” Nino responds after an awkward silence. “I bet someone else can see you in the same light that you see them.” 

“I guess.” 

Nino awkwardly trails behind his friend. When they reach the classroom, Adrien and Marinette avoid each other like the plague. 

Alya and Nino exchange a significant glance. 

Clearly, they needed to stage the intervention now. Otherwise, they would never get over themselves.


End file.
